movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Litchy the Good Witch (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! (Litchy the Good Witch) Starring Litchy (the title is seen) (Episode starts) (and plays) Crow: Witches, It is time for night flying and wicked spells. (echoes) (Litchy refuses) (and folds her arms) Litchy: I hate the word wicked, Don't wanna be wicked. (refuses) Crow: Litchy, What are you doing? You're suppose to fly off on your broom with the other wicked witches, Not stand around. Litchy: I refuse. I'm a good witch. Crow: What did you say? Litchy: Nothing? Crow: How dare you. We do not deserve good witches in this castle, That are good, Nice and pretty, Wicked suppose to wear dark color outfits, Not bright ones like pink you're wearing. Litchy: Well, I refuse. Crow: Fine. We don't want you anymore and you should not be in this wicked witch castle. So be gone, Before we make you a raven. Litchy: Not a raven. (She pouts and gets on her broom) (and sets off) Litchy: Don't let it here anyway. So, I'm leaving. Bye. (departs) (Flies on her broom) (and sets off) Litchy: Wicked witches are evil to me. I like being a good witch. I love pink. From now on, I'll live my own life somewhere else and make my own spells. (giggles) (and flies away) Narrator: Later. (Later) (She finds a empty cottage) (from nearby) Litchy: Oh. An empty cottage. (enters) Litchy: I'll make this my new home. (dances around) (together) Narrator: One hour later. (One hour later) Litchy: Okay. My first spell of making other people in love. (gets an idea) Litchy: First, A kiss. (kisses) Litchy: Second, Fur from a chipmunk. (RIP!) (DROP) (SPLASH!) Litchy: Third, Lipstick. (grabs lipstick) (Drop) (SPLOSH) Litchy: And fourth, A drop of pure water. (SPLISH) (Then she waves her hands around the cauldron) (with a wand in her hand) Litchy: Okay, Here it goes. This will be pretty. (smirks) Litchy: Kissy, Kissy, Witchy, Kiss! (makes a spell) (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Litchy: Hmm... (thinks) (KISS) (like magic) Litchy: Success! (tap dances) (Fills up a bottle) (to load it up) Litchy: My first spell made. (smiles) Litchy: Bet it'll work. (seems delighted) Narrator: Uhh... (uhhh) (Two nervous love squirrels were seen) Boy Squirrel: Pretty, Will you uh... I want... Please lo... Oh dear. Will you... (teeth chatter) Girl Squirrel: Go on. (they beg) (Litchy peeks) (to see what's going on) (She opens her bottle and blows) (into it) (Spell hits them) (POOF!) (Girl Squirrel gasps in surprise) (and is amazed) (KISS) (HUG) Litchy: It worked. (jumps with joy) Narrator: Later. (Later) Litchy: Okay, The spell for Rain Storm. (makes a plan) Litchy: First, A tear drop. (a tear drop falls) (SPLASH) (into the water) Litchy: Second, Static electricity. (Pulls out her comb and combs her fur) (gently) (ZAP) (BOOM!) Litchy: Jeepers. That was kind of hard to do. (gasps) Litchy: Third, Girl powder. (gets a plan) (Powder smoke goes into the cauldron) (POOF!) Litchy: And fourth, A strawberry. (SPLASH!) (She waves her wand) (gently) Litchy: Well, Here it goes. (like magic) Litchy: Rain, Rain, Let the love rain! (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Litchy: Um... (thinks) (Lightning strucks her) Litchy: AH!! (rain pours) Litchy: Darn it. (scoffs) Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) (Door knocks) (loudly) Litchy: Yes? Mouse: Are you the Good Witch, Litchy? Litchy: Yes, of course, I am. Mouse: Can you help me? Litchy: I sure will. Mouse: I wanna have my bike flying. Think you can do that? Litchy: With magic tricks, I sure can. (Looks at the spell book) (to see what she can do) Litchy: Aha. The spell to make bikes fly. (has the spell to do so) Litchy: First, A whisker from a mouse. May I? Mouse: Yes. But not me. (PULL, SNAP) Mouse: Oh! I hope it wasn't from me. Litchy: Sorry. (drops it in the cauldron) Second, A feather from a parrot. (POP) Parrot: Ouch! Mouse: Sorry. (Litchy drops the feather) (SPLOOSH) Litchy: Third, Dust. (grabs dust) (BLOW) (into the pot) Litchy: Fourth, A crow foot. (finds some) Litchy: Eww. (coughs) (DROP) (SPLASH) Litchy: And fifth, A blast of wind. (wind whistles) Litchy: Now stand back. (Spins) (round) Litchy: Fly baby, Fly! (bike flies with mouse on it) Litchy: Whoohoo! I did it! (jumps with joy) Mouse: Whee! (zooms into the sky) Mouse: Thanks. Litchy: No problem. Narrator: Later... So? (Later) (Door knocks) Litchy: Another guest. (gasps) Brick: Miss, We're looking for a good witch name Litchy. Boomer: Seen her somewhere? Litchy: You're looking at her. Butch: That's you, I suppose? Litchy: Yep. Brick: So that's the girl we're after. Litchy: Don't you dare release my duel powers. Boomer: Looks like she's going to attack us with our powers. Brick: Don't stand there, Let's charge. Butch: Charge! Litchy: Birdy, Birdy, Boo Boo! (POOF!) (RRBs were turned into pigeons) (and flew away) Butch: Darn! Boomer: Failed. (Flew off) (and left) Litchy: Tee hee. No one messes with good witches. (Tips her hat) (and winks) (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (The End) (Credits play) (and stop) (Litchy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts